Haunted a Ghost story
by Fairy from Hell
Summary: Kagome and her family move to an old ancient manor from the 1800's, to find that some of the previous owners are still living there! mostly KxI, but theres a little hint of KxM (tee-hee)
1. into the woods

(In that big announcer voice) The newest fan-fiction, written in collaboration by: Lon-Lon-Chan and Fairy from Hell  
  
**_HAUNTED......A GHOST STORY....._**  
  
(Brought to you by; "CHEEZE in a CAN!!!"...spread-able on crackers and other edible items. Sold at a Publix near you.)  
  
Disclaimer: nope I don't own the cast...... that I'm about to use...against their own will...just kidding   
  
Chapter 1#....................INTO THE WOODS..............................................................

....."Why not!?....there's NO way? At all?...Urggh! I hate you!"........  
  
You could hear the sound of foot steps running up the stairs, then the hard slam of a door. If you listened closely you would also be able to hear the heavy squeak of a bed that has had someone flop down on it. Then a muffled crying could be heard.  
  
Following those sounds, was another pair of foot steps hurriedly rushing up the stairs, and then pounding on a locked door.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome unlock you're door right now! Kagome you might not like it now, but you will get used to it as you go on. Now come out and ta-"  
  
"NO! You Bitch! GO AWAY! I HATE the sound of your voice!"  
  
"Kagome Lei Higurashi! Don't you dare speak to me in that tone of voice! I know at this age you want to rebel and all but I-"  
  
"SHUT UP, AND GO AWAY!!!"  
  
........................"It doesn't change the fact that we are still moving".....  
  
Then there was silence."Oh Kagome-dear! You see that pretty blue one up ahead? That's our house!"  
  
"Oh joy... hope it burns down..."  
  
"Kago-honey, doesn't this archway of trees, give this pathway a magical feel, ne?"  
  
"MmOOOoom! Souta's getting cookie crumbs on my side of the seat...oh not to mention, that 12 straight hours of driving in a 4-seater car, has driven me to insanity!" (No pun intend)  
  
After about 10 full minutes of arguing, the car fell silent with a sigh from its passengers.  
  
Kagome pouted, crossed her arms, and just stared out the window, wishing she was back in New York...instead of moving to stupid Virginia. (No offence to anyone who might live there!) 6  
  
She watched the archway of trees zoom by in a blur, but a small patch of white and red, which contrasted with the greens and browns of the trees, caught her eye.  
  
Kagome pressed her nose and forehead to the window....it was a person, thought she couldn't tell its gender. For the figure had long hair, but a sleek masculine build. It was sitting on a thick tree branch, and what seemed to be, reading a book.  
  
But she blinked...And it was gone.She had to admit, the new house was very pretty, with archways, and stone paths. But the interior decorator seemed to be stuck in the 1800"s.  
  
She didn't know what it was, but something was missing. Her younger brother Souta, reminded her, of what it was; "WHAT! No TV! No phone! No computer! No game cube! What the heck is this world coming to?!?!"  
  
"Souta-honey, calm down. We have all of that but we just haven't unpacked it yet."  
  
"Yeah Souta, chill, hey mom? Can we start unpacking now?!"  
  
With most of the furniture unpacked, and a few decretory things placed here, and there, the house was beginning to look more modern. Although the walls were still barren, the fridge was empty, and they didn't have cable at the moment, it was home.  
  
It had grown late at night when Kagome had woken up from her doze-off on the couch. (Old, boring soap-operas can do that to yah')  
  
She decided it was time to take a quick bath and jump into bed. When slowly climbing up the stairs, she began to wonder...."Do they even have a bath in this old ancient house!?!" "I'm not gonna take a shower in some barrel!!"  
  
But to her relief, she opened the bathroom door, to find a sparkly new, modern shower, tub, toilet, and sink. "Thank god, I though I would have had to go outside, every time I wanted to pee!"  
  
She watched the water as it fell from the shower head, checking the temperature with her hand before stepping in.A now squeaky clean Kagome emerged from the bathroom. Dressed in kitty- print pajamas, she took a running start from down the hall, and bust into her bedroom, flying to land in a belly-flop, on her bed.  
  
She cuddled closer to her pillow, and was satisfied when she heard the old springs still jumping about in her mattress. She had had the same bed since she was 8, and now at 16 she still found it comfy, so why bother throw it away?  
  
Her head sunk into the pillow, and her eyes began to close. As she boarded the boat to dream land, she didn't notice the glowing amber eyes, which watched her from the foot of the bed.Open windows and the sun had woken her up early that morning. She rolled out of bed, stumbled down the stairs, and walked a crooked path toward the breakfast table.  
  
Milk dribbled down her chin as she spooned the sugar loaded cereal into her mouth, When she heard laughter at her uncoordinated feeding, she assumed, and threw the empty cereal box at her younger brother Souta who had just finished eating his waffles.  
  
"Hey! whatcha do that for?!"  
  
"For laughing at me, you little jerk!"  
  
"But I didn't! The only reason I would laugh at you now is cause of the way you look...did you even brush your hair yet?"  
  
"Clang"... The spoon hit the floor, after it had made contact with Souta's head.She had been sitting, upside down, head hanging off the edge of the bed. Arms, crossed, board to death. There was nothing to do. A small light bulb went of with a ding, when she just happened to remember the colors red& white.....but why?  
  
Remembering, she got up and began to get dressed.  
  
Leaving through the back door, she stepped into the sun. Ponytail swaying side-to-side, as she bounded down the stone steps. Strolling past broken down fountains, she peered inside to find the base, cracked and weathered.  
  
Further along the path she came upon a wildly growing garden. Its plants had not been trimmed in decades, so she had to fight to clear a path. While thrashing by a rose bush, she stopped to pick a small, opening bud, using it as a decoration for her hair.  
  
The stone path merged with the archway of trees.  
  
Kagome ran her hand along the base of an ancient tree, the sun was hot, and the shade from the leaves felt cool on her bare back. She squinted, and walked further on.  
  
Wandering aimlessly, in-and-out, between the trees, and as she was looking upward for the familiar colors of red, and white, she did not seem to realize that she was traveling farther away from home.Absolutely exhausted from the heat, constant walking, and the lack of water, Kagome collapsed under a random tree. Sprawled out, her hand hit something...  
  
Buried under fallen leaves, she found a book.  
  
"Hey this was the book that she-, he-...it was reading!"  
  
Looking closely at it, she discovered that the book was written in some foreign language. Therefore she could not read it.  
  
She was flipping through the pages, when her reading sun light was blocked.  
  
Kagome looked up at the figure that the shadow belonged to.  
  
"It- it- it's you!  
  
With the fact that their faces, were within inches apart, Kagome was able to label the mysterious figure as a boy, and a cute one at that!  
  
"Yes, it's me... though I haven't seen you before. May I please have my book back, I was at a really interesting page, now if you don't mind."  
  
The boy reached down and impatiently grabbed to book from Kagome's hands.  
  
She felt his hand, and knew that he was real. "This is not a dream!" "But he was so cold?..."  
  
With a short head nod, as thanks the boy turned, and opened his book.  
  
"Oi wench! You lost my placing mark!" (Bookmark is what he means) "No matter, I'll find it again... no thanks to you." he said with an over the shoulder glance.  
  
He then slightly bent his knees, and leaped about 10 ft into the air, to land securely on a branch above. Kagome's eyes literally popped out of her head. She looked around to see if there was anyone else around who had also seen the trick she had just witnessed.  
  
But as she looked around, to only find that it was her and the boy alone. She looked up to locate the boy within the foliage, but she couldn't even catch a glimpse of his silvery-white hair.  
  
"Hello? Boy? Will you answer me I know you're there!?" Kagome got up to her feet, and stepped back a step, so she would be able to see above the branch.  
  
"Hey I just wanted to know your n-...name?"  
  
To her amazement, there was no one on the branch.  
  
YEAH! Chapter one is over! And I must congratulate myself because it only took me about 45 minutes to type up this story! (Normally, it takes me about 2-3 hours to type some thing like this.... --6) any ways, chapter 2 commin' up: "SENSE OF SMELL" is what I'm gonna name it..... Review please! Oh and read my other fic "Baby Face"!!!!! (Naruto story sakura x kakashi paring) Thanks!  
Believe in Faries 


	2. scent

**I'll put in author notes later**

**CHAPTER 2# ..........HAUNTED...A GHOST STORY**

**Kagome was stunned, that boy had yet again disappeared.**

**None the less, that wasn't the only reason to have an astonished expression on.**

**It also seemed that she was the only one within 100 mile radiance, of where she herself was standing... all alone.**

"**Hello!! BOY! Where the hell did you go!!!?**

**Kagome did a 360, looking up in all the trees.**

**He couldn't have just disappeared...that was impossible....right?!**

**She looked back up into the tree where she last saw him, something shiny caught her eye. It was hair, a few strands of long silvery hair, that was stuck to a branch, swaying in the wind.**

**Everything else went blank as kagome focused on the dancing hair.**

"**Their so pretty...and shiny...I want them..." (Said with big sparkly eyes.)**

**She looked the tree up and down, deciding where it would be easiest to start climbing. She grabbed the lowest branch with both arms, and then she swung her legs up, and wrapped them around the branch.**

**In this position blood started rushing to her head, and she though; "what ever you do Kagome…don't let go!"**

**Using some upper body strength, Kagome up righted herself on the branch, she them began to crawl toward the trunk of the tree for support.**

**A bit reluctant to stand , Kagome wrapped her arms around the trunk, and searched for a foot hold. She let her foot slip in between two smaller branches and pushed up, quickly reaching up she grasped for the higher branch over head.**

**Doing a strained pull up Kagome found her self sitting on the same branch that the hairs were on. On the very tip of the branch, that hovered nearly 20 feet above ground…**

**She straddled the branch and used her arms to drag her self toward the edge.**

**The further out she went, the narrower her path got. The wind blew, the branch swayed, and Kagome let out a small shriek, clinging tighter to her branch.**

**She was almost there, just an arm's length away … Kagome then took a moment to look at the ground below. Her eyes widened, and her fingernails, dug into the wood.**

"**Common Kag you're so close...don't let go now!"**

**Kagome practically laid down on the branch, and reached out as far as she could get. The wind made the hairs sway to- and- fro from her hands. She managed to wrap her fingers around the dancing hairs, and tugged them from the branch.**

**She quickly wound the hairs securely around her fingers, and pushed herself back to the center of the trunk. She clinged to the branch, as she let her legs slide below her. Lowering herself onto the branch below, Kagome searched for something else to hold onto. **

**She clutched the branch, as she lowered herself, to where her feet were daggling**

**5ft above the ground. Kagome took a deep breath, prepared herself, and let go of the branch, to fall into a pile of crunchy leaves. **

"**Well then, it wasn't that bad..." she sat up, and brushed the stray leaves from her hair. With her back resting against the tree, Kagome unwound the hairs from her fingers to examine them.**

"**..2..3..4..5" she straightened out the five hairs, pulling them with her index, and thumb. Holding them up to the setting sun to admire their shine....wait, the setting sun!**

"**Kuso!! I didn't know I spent this much time out here! Okaa-san's going to kill me, I was suppose to help with dinner!"**

**Kagome pushed herself up from the pile of leaves, and bolted down the long pathway, toward home.**

**As she ran, the golden eyes followed her.**

**As Kagome open the back door to her house, the blast of cool air from the newly installed air conditioner hit her face; making her bangs go flying.**

"**Ahh, cool, refreshing air conditioned air, it's a sweet-sweet thing.**

**Mom! Souta...Grandpa? Is anybody home?"**

**Kagome wandered around her empty house, searching for some thing existent.**

"**Where could they have gone?-**

**Hmmm, I'm parched, even thought I can't find my family doesn't mean I should dehydrate myself. I bet they probably went back into town, to the supermarket."**

**Sure enough as Kagome went to open the fridge, she found a note taped to the door;**

**;;Kagome-honey, Souta, Grandpa, and I**

**Went into town to get some essentials.**

**we should be back in an hour, or so.**

**Love mom xoxo.;;**

"**See I was right." Kagome reassured herself, as she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, and began to chug it. The suction of her gulps, made the bottle compress in the center, she stopped drinking only to breath. She then threw the bottle into the recycling bin.**

**As she turned walking to the living room, she lifted her arms to retie her hair.**

**At once she noticed the sweat stains that had formed under her arms**

"**Ewww! Gross, I need to go take a shower!"**

**She headed toward her room, up the stairs. Grabbing a fresh pair of clothes, and walking into the bathroom, that was connected to her room.**

"**Dammit! I always forget my goddamm underwear!"**

**Kagome wrapped a towel around her wet form, and opened the door to her room.**

**The steam billowed out after her, and when her warm wet skin, met the cool air, she got goose bumps along her arms. **

**She adjusted her towel and bent down to rummage through her draws for some clean underwear, when she saw something out the corner of her eye.**

**She looked at the reflection in the full length mirror that was beside her dresser.**

**On her bed, there he was. His long white hair spilled around him, and he was leaning back on Kagome's bed, just watching her with a smile.**

"_What the hell? Why is he smiling?"_

**The Kagome realized with a blush, with the squatting position she was in, she was exposing a nicely angled view of her rear.**

"**Ahhhh! You henti!!" she screamed, trying to cover herself up better.**

"**How the hell did you get in here? Why are you here? MOM! ARE YOU HOME, THERE'S A PERV IN MY RO­-"**

**Her cry for help was cut off when the boy leaped up with super human speed. He pushed her up against a wall, and covered her mouth with his hand.**

"**Shhh, don't-say-a-word, even if they do come, they can't see me anyways."**

**He bent his head, bringing his lips closer to her ear.**

"**Only you can see me."**

**He inhaled...'cucumber-melon'. But he pushed the soap scent aside to truly catch her scent. Her soft musk was mixed with wild flowers and slight arousal. **

"**What do you mean only I can see you?!"**

**Kagome noticed the boy's eyes flash amusement as he answered her; "wench, you haven't figured it out yet."**

"**That doesn't help! All I know is that I'm being held up against my will, by some strange boy that broke into my room...who you are, can I at least get a name?"**

"** You don't know my name! No wonder you're not afraid!"**

"**Pfft! Afraid of you! Why should I be?"**

**He began to tighten his grip on her shoulders. "You had better fear me, for I am the infamous Inuyasha, son of the lord of the eastern lands."**

**(I know it's western, but unless Virginia finds some way to connect with California, it's eastern!)**

"**Inuyasha?...inu- hey doesn't that mean dog in Japanese? Hah! You're named after a dog, well it does kinda match with those cute puppy ears you have.....**

**Wait.....HOLY WAX! How did I not notice those before?!?!"**

**And with this new discovery Kagome had her fingers wrapped around Inuyasha's ****ears, and was massaging them in such a way, that she was certain she heard him purr as he brought his head closer to her's as if to nuzzle her cheek.**

**Her giggling brought him out of his trance.**

"**What the-! Get away from me you wench!"**

**Instinctively he flinched as Kagome tried to once again grasp his ears.**

"**I said leave me alone!"**

"**No wait! Come back I was just trying to-" But as soon as Kagome took that first step toward Inuyasha, he covered his ears with his hands and disappeared in to a fine mist of nothingness. Leaving Kagome alone in her room.**

**She clutched her towel tighter, and contemplated on calling out his name.**

"**Inu-…..no. 'sigh' I think I'm going crazy."**

**She turned around, grabbed a clean pair of underwear, and headed back to her bathroom.**

**As soon as Kagome had closed the door Inuyasha reappeared on her bed.**

"**Aaarrrrrgh! Baka, Baka, Baka! How could you let a simple human wench touch you like that!?......but she reminds me so much of....never mind."**

**he sighed once again, and leaned back, resting his head on her pillows.**

"**Oh but thank Kami I still have my sense of smell."**

**As he buried his head into her pillow, he closed his eyes, deeply inhaled, and left with a faint smile on his face.**

**As Kagome lay on her bed later that night, trying to fall asleep.**

**She turned face first into her pillow, and was engulfed in the scent of the woods, and masculinity. She then gave her pillow a strange look, but nuzzled back into it, as she drifted of into a deep slumber.**

**please R&R**

**gladly appreciated. xoxoxoxxo neko-chan**


	3. midnight dreams

I do not own Inuyasha and company

CHAPTER #3………Midnight Dreams

The moon seemed unusually bright that night, and that's what woke her up.

Slowly she opened her eyes and scanned the room.

Looking cautiously at the disfigured shadows thrown across the walls.

Kagome sensed pressure in her lower stomach area, and identified it with the need to use the bathroom.

Dragging the covers aside and tiptoeing across to her bedroom door it opened with a soft creak. She poked her head out and peered into the darkness. Scanning the hallway until she spotted the bathroom door.

Kagome scrunched up her eyes, for her imagination, was leading her to see figures forming from the darkness. Gathering her courage she ran for it.

Safely in the bathroom she turned on the light and her eyes adjusted.

After her business was done she washed her hands and open the door before she turned off the light. Her eyes having to adjust once again, it was darker than normal.

To get to her room she was forced to pass by the grand staircase, but an unusual glow caught her attention. Candlelight was coming from the ballroom/living room.

Grasping onto the railing;"why did mom light candles, or maybe grandpa's up for a midnight snack?" slowly she made her way down the staircase.

Her breath caught and her eyes widened at the sight before her; a party,

A charade, a ball! Women were dressed in magnificent ball gowns covered in sequins and feathers, Men in velvet robes, furs and shiny boots.

Kagome took another step downs the stairs to get a closer look. She noticed that most of the women had tails, or animal ears perched atop their heads, like a certain dog she was acquainted with. The men also had tails, some with markings on their faces, along with long nails and hair.

She pinched her arm hard, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. That pinch was going to leave a bruise in the morning. Looking around the room for a familiar face but not willing to utter a sound. She sighted him by the front door. Inuyasha was entering with what seemed to be the only human looking girl at the whole party.

As he took her hand and guided her through the crowd, he pasted by the staircase and paused only a nanosecond to give a small glare to Kagome.

Immediately feeling uncomfortable, and a sense of not belonging, Kagome turned and quickly bolted up the stairs.

Returning to her room in a huff, she stopped before she was about to get back into bed.

She reopened the door just enough to peek through into the hallway.

Everything was once again dark. There was no candlelight, no dull chatter from the party

She just witnessed. Utterly confused she stepped back out of her room, and made her way to the staircase once more. Peering into the now dark and empty living room, she sighed and shook her head.

Crawling back into bed, and pulling the coves up to her chin. Now to drowsy to notice the soft candlelight glowing through the crack underneath her door.

.

I'm sorry this chapter was unusually short, but I'm using my friends computer, and I only had about an hour, yet 10 pages worth of story in my head. I promise to update more often. chapter number 4#; "Morning explanations, and hide-and-go-seek"

Ja ne mattashita


End file.
